The Sale
The Sale is the fourth episode of the first season of the ''Club Penguin Shutdown ''series. The Character on the front of the Thumbnail is the RPF Leader Synopsis The episode begins showing the Cove, where Lil Jeffy and The Cove Crew went to sleep since the events of the previous episode The Crack. The black puffle who was viewing on Lil Jeffy and the survivors eating puffle flesh from the previous episode goes onto the top of one the pines. The puffle then leaves, causing a sound that awakes Lil Jeffy, who is no longer high since he ate the Mushroom Bags from the minecart in the previous episode. He realizes what he has actually done while he was high, panicking and going to the Plaza as result. However, he then sees The Cannibal, who is staring at the sky. Lil Jeffy decides to return to the Cove and walks in front of the hole he did when the minecart crashed. The leader of the Campers wakes up, and notices the minecart along with the bags. He asks Lil Jeffy where he got it and what they can do with it, saying that they can rule the island. He commands the rest of the Cove Crew to wake up. The Campers leader decides to do a sale with the minecart. The RPF Leader then comes and asks what is the situation supposed to be, being answered by the Campers leader to be a little sale. He commands two of the Campers to push the minecart so that the black penguin can see it. The RPF Leader takes one of the bags, but then two of the Campers take out some snowballs. The black penguins asks to the Cove Crew how they have so much. The Campers leader answers that they need some clothes, since they know that the black penguin is running the Clothes Shop. He also says that they need a couple of girls. The narrator says that the Campers get sicker and don't ask for food like if they still intended to continue eating puffle meat, asking for girls as if they are property. The black penguin leaves and returns with the rest of the RPF and the Pigtailed Girl Penguin penguin from the episode The Gang which he will use for the sale. However, the Cove Crew leader thinks that the black penguin didn't understand what he said, so he decides to say once again what they need. The black penguin says to him that they won't get all that. However, the pigtailed girl penguin says about the cart and Lil Jeffy, with the Campers leader asking what is she saying about Lil Jeffy. The girl penguin answers that Lil Jefy stole the minecart from the Tuba Gang and got her brother killed, deciding to kill him as result. Lil Jeffy gets scared from what the girl penguin said. He also poops on the ground as well. The black penguin said that he didn't stole anything from the Tuba Gang. The Campers leader gets angry as a result, with the narrator saying that things are going south. The Campers leader says to the black penguin about how he was trying to change the deal and then back out. The black penguin replies to the Cove Cew leader that he is nothing and he is only dealing with bad guys and he could have take him down and his crew if he wanted to. He also says that they aren't messing with suff stolen from other gangs and calls the Cove Crew leader crazy and stupid bringing the minecart. The Campers leader decides to kill the black penguin as result. The narrator then says that war has begun, and penguins had the need to throw snowballs at speeds they never had to before, and that as soon as the shock wears away things begin and things went south. A war between the Cove Crew and the black penguin's backup begins, throwing snowballs to try to defeat each team. Lil Jeffy and the girl penguin are the only penguins that are not fighting. The girl penguin is trying to escapes as she urges Lil Jeffy to escape as well. When the girl penguin enters the plaza, she punches Lil Jeffy, leaving him unconscious. The narrator then says that when things go south, that means things went wrong. The episode then ends. Characters *Lil Jeffy *The Cannibal *The Cove Crew *Pigtailed Girl Penguin *RPF *Tuba Gang (mentioned) External links *Watch episode on YouTube Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes